Clubhouse Kitchen's Part Two
by reads2much1987
Summary: Tara, frightened by Jax's actions in the clubhouse kitchen is now more determined to get away. Will she make it or will Jax catch up to her and finish what he started?
**Clubhouse Kitchen's (part 2)**

 **Summary:** Tara, frightend by Jax's actions in the clubhouse kitchen is now more determined to get away. Will she make it or will Jax catch up to her and finish what he started?

 **Previously:**

"This isn't over, Tara. We're going to finish this conversation."

He released her then left the kitchen completely. Jax smiled as he headed toward the guys. The taste of Tara was still on his tongue. It certainly wasn't over. In fact, it had only just begun.

Tara pressed a palm to her heart. What the hell had just happened? She couldn't believe Jax had just finger fucked her in the clubhouse kitchen, She couldn't help but think, Why didn't you push him away? Why didn't you tell him to stop? There was no reason that came to mind. The moment he got close to her all of her other functions shut down. He was her world, and she had to stop trying to prove otherwise.

 **Chapter 2:**

It had been three days sence Jax had gotten to her in the clubhouse kitchen, Thankfully the problem that had pulled him away from her had kept him busy, And she'd been able to keep away from him.

She was alone at home finishing the last of the dishes, Gemma had asked to keep both Abel and Thomas for the night. Not wanting to start trouble just yet, Tara went along with it.

Drying her hands, Tara was about to turn around when Jax placed his hands on either side of the kitchen counter trapping her in. She had been distracted, And it seems Jax had found his way home to her, Alone...No boys.

"Hey, babe." He whispered in her ear.

"Jax?" Tara questioned "I'm busy."

Pushing his front into her back, He growled into her ear. "I remember a conversation we've yet to finish, I also seem to recall a certain creamy pussy."

She closed her eyes, trying to fight the budding arousal he was inspiring, Just being near him the scent of him, the feel of him. Tara didn't want to give into the need he was creating.

"Why are you here?"

"It has been three days."

"So?"

"I've given you long enough to deal. I'm not holding back any longer." His lips nuzzled her neck.

Tara couldn't hold back her gasp as he licked the pulse beating against her neck. Opening her eyes, She stared out of the kitchen window. She didn't see anything in front of her. Gripping the counter tightly she released a moan as one of his hands landed on her stomach.

"The boys will be home soon."

"No, They won't. I've talked to Gemma." The hand that had been resting on her stomach moved down to cup her pussy through her shorts. "Today, This pussy is all mine."

He rubbed his fingers through her shorts, pressing against her clit.

"I believe I left you unsatisifed the last time we were togther."

She whimpered as he stopped touching her. The hand that had touched her intimately through her shorts, now touched her face. He turned her so she had no choice but to look at him. "I'm going to take care of that need for you now, baby."

Tara should push him away.

"Give me those lips."

Jax had always intrigued her for as long as she could remember. There had always been this draw to him. Tara didn't understand it. He touched her, and she went up in flames at his touch.

He leaned forward, and Tara couldn't resist. The moment his lips were on hers, She was burning with need. After he'd worked her up toward and orgasm yet given her nothing, she'd come home and tried to find release at her own hand. She'd failed. No matter how much she touched herself, she couldn't bring herself off.

Three days she'd been unsatisfied, but Jax kisses her once and that was it. She was dying for more.

His tongue traced along her bottom lip.

Opening her mouth she touched his tongue with her own. She tasted coffee on his lips. Reaching up, she sank her fingers into his hair, drawing him deeper. He slid his tongue deep into her mouth, meeting each stroke. She imagined his cock would be the same, fucking her hard.

Groaning, She runed in his arms and ran her hands beneath the leather of his cut. She shoved the jacket off his body as Jax grabbed her ass. There was no way she could contain the need any longer. Three days of frustration, three days of being denied release, Tara held onto any sense. She needed him ot put out the fire that he'd built.

He turned her back to the table. He lifted her up and placed her down on the table. Tearing open his belt, Tara gasped as he pressed on her chest, Forcing her to lie back. His hands slid down her chest, Circling her nipples as he glided down to her shorts.

She went to her elbows and watched as he easily opened the button of her shorts.

"I'm the one in charge. I'm the one in control. Not you, baby. Me." He stepped between her splayed legs, gripping either side of her shorts. She stared into his eyes, as he worked the material down her legs. The shorts were white, and she'd chosen underwear that wouldn't show through. She wore a white lace thong and a bra to match.

"Fuck, baby." His palm covered her pussy. He rubbed her through the panties. Fisting her hands, she cried out, whimpering as he parted the lips of her sex. The panties slid between creating a slightly rough edge to touch her clit.

Jax ran his hands up and sown her inner thighs.

"Your naked pussy makes me so fucking hard, baby."

He worked her shirt up going over her breasts. Jax din't remove her bra, but he pulled the cups down so that her breasts fell freely out.

Keeping her gaze locked on him, She bit her lip as he tugged his shirt wver his head. His hands then moved to his belt, and with in seconds he was working his jeans down his thighs.

Arousal, hard and thick gripped her, tightening things deep into her stomach.

This was going to happen.

Jax stroked his cock, staring at her naked body. He couldn't wait long enough to take this into the bedroom. To long now he'd been without her.

In one tug he tore the white panties from her body. He pushed them into his jeans pocket. They were his trophy for today. The sight of her naked pussy was nearly his undoing. The lips of her sex were open, revealing her swollen clit. Cream covered her slit and coated her lips, Running his finger through her pussy, he circled the nub, before sliding down to thrust inside her.

She cried out.

"Fuck, baby. I've got to have a taste."

He placed her feet onthe edge of the table, opening her thighs a little wider. Going to his knees, he opened her pussy with his fingers. Within seconds he sucked her clit into his mouth.

She screamed, arching up off the table. Pressing his palm against her stomach, he forced her to stay down. He was stronger than she was. With his hand on her stomach, he kept her still as he ravished her pussy. Flicking his tongue over her clit, he circled the hard bud before sliding down to plunge into her tight, hot cunt. She was so fucking tasty and wet. Gripping her hips, he held her in place s he fucked her several times with his tongue.

"Fuck, Jax," she said, moaning.

"Do you need to come?"

"Yes."

"Then ask me."

"Please, Jax, I need to come. Let me come."

He smiled. Moving his fingers to her cunt, he pressed two inside her as he worked her clit with his thumb. Jax stared into her eyes and watched as she splintered apart under his touch. He'd kept her at the edge so that it didn't take long to have her going over.

She cried out, arching up, thrusting against his touch.

When she came down from her orgasm, he ribbed the tip of his cock through her slit. The rounded, blubous tip was coated in his pre-cum. He was so turned on he feared he'd come inside her with a few easy thrusts. Jax knew how to make those few thrusts worth it.

He stared down at where his cock separated her pussy lips. Jax wasn't a small man. And he knew it having been so long his first thrusts might burn a bit.

Wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock, he guided the tip to her entrance. He couldn't took anywhere else. Her cream was leaking out of her making his penetration easy. Gritting his teeth, he pushed the head of his cock inside her. Slowly, inch by inch, he worked his way into her pussy.

Tara cried out. "Oh, Jax."

Reaching between them with his gaze on her he stroked her clit. The one hand on her clit, he used the other to caress her body. He glided his fingers up her quiverign stomach, to circle her nipples. She started to thrust up ot meet his cock. He waited until she was the one working his dick into her tight cunt. Jax could be a patient man, and with in munutes he was rewarded by her begging him to move.

"Please, Jax."

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, Please, I need it."

Returning hsi hands to her hips, he slanned inside her to the hilt. Tara arched up, Screaming as he went to the hilt inside her. He hit he top of her cervix, and she'd taken the whole of his cock. Jax tightened his hold on her hips, wanting to mark her skin so every time she saw them, she'd know who she belonged to.

He didn't want her to forget the feel of him. Jax intended to fill her pussy, and leave his mark on her body.

Sliding out of her pussy, he watched his cock, skick with her cream, reappear. The sight was so fucking hot it had his balls tightening up. Gritting his teeth, he slammed inside her, growling as her pussy tightened around him, growling as her pussy tightened around him. Her cunt fluttered around his waist, and pulled him in.

"Harder," she said.

Jax didn't question her. Tightening his fingers on her hips so that they were white from the grip, he rammed into her. The table started to move from the force of his thrusts. Annoyed, he pulled out of her, grabbing a chair. In quick moves he pulled her onto his lap, gripped his cock, and was back inside her as she straddled his lap. Her hands went to his shoulders. She was moving up and down on his length. He held her ass this time, squeezing the flesh. Jax used his trength to guide her over his length. She sank down on him in had thrusts that had them both crying out in plesure.

Jax didn't hold anything back, reninding Tara of his strength, and making her take the whole of his cock. She gasped, bit her lip, and looked totally out of control as he fucked her, He watched her tits bounce and forced his hips up.

She reached between them to stroke her clit. Gritting his teeth, Jax held off his orgasm for her to find her own release. She came with a few strokes, and Jax followed her spilling his cum deep into her womb.

When it was over, She collapsed over him pressing her head to his shoulder. He ran his hands up and down her back.

"I love you, Tara." He said to her, locking his eyes onto hers, There wasn't a chance in hell he was letting her get away.

The End


End file.
